Energizer
Tristian Bagley is a metahuman going by the name Enegizer. Personality Early in life, Tristian thought of himself as a person who got the best out of everything in life. However by the time he reached fourteen, he began to think of himself as inferior to others. He would question who his friends really were, he went as far as to shun the kids he thought were his friends. Appearence Tristian is a light skinned African American male with black hair and exceptionally large hands. He wears a yellow and black costume with black pants and yellow gloves and boots. History Early Life Tristian was born to his once loving parents, Tiberius Bagley and Lois Bagley. His parents never married and would often get into arguments in front of him. These arguments lead to Tristian's father leaving his mom to take care of him by herself while Tristian was around the age of three. He grew up reading stories of Spider-Man, a superhero located in New York. He dreamt of meeting him and becoming his sidekick. Tristian was enrolled in St. Justin Catholic School and attended the school for seven years. There he mad friends with several kids that would become important people in his life, such as Jay Greenfield, Nick Crenshaw, Gerald Motion and Stan Gilverzan. The five would spend most of their time at the school together. The five's friendship would be tested when Tristian confessed to a girl in his class, whom he had known for six years, that he liked her. The girl preceded to tell the rest of the girls in the class and several boys what he had told her. She proceeded to drag it out longer by insulting him on social networking sites. This made Tristian almost give up on trusting anyone ever again with anything meant to be private. 2011 Despite all of their time together, the five were separated once their school closed down, all going to different schools. Tristian and his friends kept in touch through several online sites and keeping each others phone numbers. Tristian ended up going to a middle school, several blocks from his previous one. Tristian came to the school hoping to ignore his faults at his other school, however, the kids there made sure to give him a hard time. Origin He once came to school, only for a boy to insult him the second he got out of his car. The boy decided to make fun of his previous school, insulting things such as the number of students in a class, the amount of field trips a year and even the schools name. The boy also made fun of Tristian's friends, whom he had never met. Tristian experienced his second heartbreak when he saw his three month crush kissing a boy in their class, whom he at the time did not know was her boyfriend, on the bus as he grabbed her waist and she sat on him. One day, the girl decided to send text messages, which Tristian had sent to her, to kids in their class. When he got to the school, it was just as he thought, the kids were cracking up and laughing at the messages he wrote. The kids who weren't laughing, still had a ball, they were pointing and whispering as he walked down the hall. He stormed out of school, disappointed in both the kids and himself. The weather was bad, however, he ignored it and was struck by lightning. When he first woke up, he realized, he could shoot lighting bolts, use his powers to recharge things and fly, he had proven himself to be much more unique than the other guys. He came back to school the next day, he showed the bullies he wasn't going to put up with their stuff anymore. Tristian went to a news station, suffering from a power outage. He recharged their electricity and was asked by a man while he was leaving if he could charge his phone. Tristian chose not to, because the man had asked rudely. Tristian got home to find his grandfather, who was visiting him, murdered. He concluded the person responsible for this act was the same man who asked him to recharge his phone. When he returned to the news station, he found out the man had went on the run. He went after the man, only to find out he had already been captured. Tristian decided he would now use his powers for the better good of the world and would become Enegizer. First fights Tristian started to face several super powered villains, all of which were known for facing other superheroes. The first of which was Electro, a foe of Spider-Man, Tristian believed if he could beat Electro, he would gain Spider-Man's respect. Tristian fought Electro, dodging several of his attacks, when he was finally hit, he realized the attacks made him stronger. He managed to get Electro to hit him so many times, he ended up shooting Electro so hard and so powerfully, he sent Electro flying right outside of New York. He fought Batroc the Leaper, a villain of Captain America. Tristian chased the villain around the city as he stuck to walls and buildings. Tristian eventually ran him into a trap, leading him to be confronted by several police officers. The officers thanked Tristian and watched as he flew in the air. Tristian would next fight the Juggernaut, an enemy of the X-Men. The Juggernaut proved to be the first formidable opponent Tristian fought, mainly due to his immense strength. This lead Tristian to have to actually strategize, he defeated Juggernaut by electrocuting him around a warehouse, housing thousands of batteries. Tristian knew after these battles that his grandfather would be proud of him. A rouges gallery of his own Despite his record of three villains defeated, Tristian did not really see these as wins, rather as him taking out the villains while other heroes were busy. He fought a man calling himself Foot Loose, called this because of his powerful and sometimes loose kick. Tristian knew he had to avoid being kicked, he did this by mostly dodging his attacks. Tristian defeated him when one of his friends, seeing him in battle for the first time, shot the villain in the eye, causing it to bleed uncontrollably. His second adversary was Fist-Full. A man deciding to give himself a serum to strengthen himself. He ease dropped on Tristian, while he was mourning the loss of his grandfather. He grabbed Tristian by the arm, at first trying to comfort him, but, Tristian insisted on being alone. Foot Loose then socked Tristian in the stomach and flew him in the air with him. Tristian managed to break hold of his grip and beat Fist-Full by waring him out, he was then brought to police. He faced his son to be greatest advisory for the first time The Time-Terror, a half robotic and half human designed to prevent world tragedy. The robot went rogue and spends most of it's time trying to destroy anything that will get in his way in the future. Tristian was attacked by him after his first battle with Fist-Full and he pulled him and one of his friends into the Multi Molecular time stream. Despite his wins against the last few foes he had faced, Tristian was vastly outclassed by The Time-Terror, being thrown around and hit in several places at once. Despite this, Tristian remembered what he was fighting for and started to beat The Time-Terror without reason, throwing several punches at once, tearing into his skin. Tristian defeated him and was looked upon as a hero, publicly, for the first time in his life. Life back at school Tristian remembered about his powers, deciding he should keep them secret for the greater good of his family. This meant he had to deal with the bullies at his school, by making quick and short comebacks at them. Sometimes, bullies would try to fight him in different places outside or inside school with adults not present. He would usually make sure to never be alone with any of the kids. Meeting His Inspiration Tristian believed he had fought a good number of villains and decided to apply to the Avengers Academy. He ran past several faces he was familiar with, but, none could compare to when he arrived at the Avengers Mansion and met Spider-Man. Tristian ran up to Spider-Man and gave him a bear hug while he was turnt around. Spider-Man awkwardly appreciated the affection, but, was embarrassed in front of the rest of the Avengers. Spider-Man and the others questioned why Tristian was there and wondered if he was lost. Tristian was told by Spider-Man to get of his back and stop bothering him before Spider-Man webslinged away. Tristian came back a couple of weeks later when Spider-Man felt like quitting being a hero. Spider-Man confessed to him some of his fears in life and greatest failures, such as when he failed to save Gwen Stacy or when he let his best friend Harry die while he was the Green Goblin. In retaliation, Tristian brought up some of Spider-Man's greatest wins, such as when He saved New York from being taken under the control of the Jackal or when he trained Hope to combat the Phoenix-controlled X-Men. Spider-Man was suddenly cheered up by Tristian and invited him to go with him on patrol of the city. Tristian agreed without hesitation. He helped Spider-Man fight against the Vulture and compared the Vulture to an actual Vulture in terms of appearance. Several More Rogues Tristian started to develop several more villains that he would call his own. One of which was The Seductress, a woman obsessed with the idea of men being treated as woman, due to her annoyance with her opinion of men being the dominant species of the planet. The woman would abduct men at night and the men would be either mind controlled as her servants, wearing women clothes, such as high heels and denim shorts or would be found handcuffed and embarrassed by hanging up-side-down in an alley with a light shining on them. When Tristian started to mettle with her plans, she tried to do the same thing to him, but, Tristian fought back and managed to defeat her. Tristian came into conflict with the Ocean Man, whom was a young hero with the ability to control water. He and Tristian briefly fought over who would capture Ocean Man's nemesis "The Oberman". He and Tristian quickly got over their argument, teamed up and rescued Ocean Man's sidekick The Child-like Man. 2012 The Kids Get Their Revenge After a year of being a superhero, Tristian believed he had finally made something of himself, but, that all changed when he was believed to be an alien, mainly because several bullies at his school had spread a rumor that he told them he had a spaceship, was born on the planet Mars and crash landed on Earth when he was two months old. Tristian thought none of the kids at his school would believe this lie, but, to his surprise, he was asked multiple questions by his teachers if it was true. He got angry at the teachers and told his parents he didn't want to go to the school anymore. His parents assured him that he only had a few more months to deal with it and to ignore the kids at school. The Man Who Stole Time Tristian faced his arch enemy, the Time Terror, again. This time, he was grabbed by Time Terror while he was leaving from school. Tristian expressed his interest in the Time Terror leaving him alone, but, the Time Terror insisted not to. Tristian got on his back and tried to electrocute him, only to be electrocuted ten fold by Time Terror. His clothes were heavily damaged, his shirt ripped on the shoulders and his pants torn at the knees. Regardless of this extreme looking damage, Tristian actually was not hurt, at least, to the point of actually being weakened. Tristian lured the Time Terror into a local shopping mall and attacked him while he was in the air shooting at him. He grabbed his arms and threw his head into his stomach. This barely injured the Time Terror, as he was wearing his signature armor. Tristian suffered a head injury because of this. Time Terror threw Tristian outside of the store the two were fighting in and began to try to kill him. Tristian took a big chunk of metal and used it to deflect the incoming attack from the Time Terror, hitting him instead. The Time Terror was placed in jail after his defeat. Graduating Tristian graduated from 8th grade shortly after his battle with the Time Terror. However, before he graduated, he made sure to inform the kids he never wanted to see them again or be involved with them. Tristian and his classmates always were on uneasy terms, but, regardless, Tristian's classmates still had considered him a part of their class. After graduation, Tristian went with his parents, whom he had not seen together since the age of three, to a restaurant. He was happy to see the two not arguing for once, even though his mom made jokes about him that nobody laughed at or thought was funny. Finding His Own Way Tristian came to rely more on himself than any of his friends or relatives. He came across a mystical force called the Samatonic Boom. The force stated that it wanted to help him in his battles against villains. Tristian trusted it and used it as his new suit for a while. With the Samatonic Boom suit, Tristian's speed greatly increased, as did his vision and reflexes. He no longer could only fly temporally and now had a pair of brass gloves in place of his regular ones. He no longer had to wear glasses and now soared through the skies. However, one day, Tristian realized, his suit had a mind of it's own. He took the suit off and went back to wearing his original costume. Phoenix Force Tristian ended up teleported to an alternate universe where the X-Men and Avengers were fighting. He recalled these events happening in his own world, but, he chose not to participate in them. He ran into Hope Summers and was told by her that she was being chased by the Phoenix Force. He tried to hide Hope from the Phoenix Five and fought them by himself. He asked Cyclops if he really thought he could beat him. Cyclops responded by saying "Beat you? We want you". Then a piece of the Phoenix Force went and tried to possess Tristian. Tristian fought it off as hard as he could, but, he couldn't defeat it and became it's host. Now part of the Phoenix Five, he had become the lowest ranking of the team and the Avengers tried to save him. Phoenix Six As a member, he thwarted several of the Avengers attempts to save captured members of the team. Powers and Abilities Like all Metahumans, Enegizer possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical abilities: ** Super strength: Tristian possesses enough strength to throw a small car across a multi-laned street, strength greater than that of most humans. * Powers ** Electricity: Energizer has the ability to manipulate electricity in any way shape or form. This includes turning it into spears, knives, daggers, axes, bolts and even shoes. Rogues Gallery Tristian's rogues gallery isn't quite as long as other heroes, but, in his year as a superhero, he has gathered a few villains whom are best associated with him: *Fist-Full *Foot Loose *Time Terror *Seductress Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male